Under The Sea
by SunHan38
Summary: Kota XOXOmermaid diserang oleh kaum Hades yang menginginkan dunia menjadi miliknya. Raja XOXOmermaid memberi keputusan dan menyuruh keenam anaknya untuk mencari manusia di daratan yang diramalkan untuk menyelamatkan kota mereka dan juga dunia ini. Siapakah manusia yang telah diramalkan itu? SUMMARY ABSURD, EXO OFFICIAL COUPLE - KRISTAO SULAY KAISOO CHANBAEK CHENMIN HUNHAN-
1. Chapter 1

SunHan38

.

.

Present

.

.

Under The Sea

EXOCouple

.

.

Summary:

Kota XOXOmermaid diserang oleh kaum Hades yang menginginkan dunia menjadi miliknya. Raja XOXOmermaid memberi keputusan dan menyuruh keenam anaknya untuk mencari manusia di daratan yang diramalkan untuk menyelamatkan kota mereka dan juga dunia ini. Siapakah manusia yang telah diramalkan itu?

.

.

Warning:

YAOI, TYPO(s), TIDAK SESUAI EYD, ABSURD

.

.

* * *

Pagi hari yang cukup berantakan di bawah Lautan ini, sebut saja dengan nama XOXOmermaid. Di sana kalian bisa melihat betapa hancurnya kota tersebut yang dulu sangatlah indah. Xomermeid dulu adalah kota yang sangat indah, bersih, dan apik. Penduduk disana juga sangat baik dan ramah, begitupula sang raja yang agung, bijaksana, dan suka berbagi kepada rakyatnya. Sang raja mempunyai 6 putra mahkota yang sangat tampan, dan juga pintar.

Saat ini kota XOXOmermaid sedang diserang oleh kaum Hades. Kaum Hades adalah kaum duyung yang ingin menguasai dunia. Mereka adalah kaum yang serakah, dan juga kaum yang sangat membenci keberadaan manusia. Kebanyakan dari kaum Hades adalah wanita, jarang sekali menemui laki-laki disana. Walaupun ada pasti mereka hanya menjadi budak wanita-wanita serakah itu.

Di sisi Kerajaan XOXOmermaid, sang Raja tengah menduduki singgasananya. Beliau menghela nafas panjang lalu melihat anak-anaknya yang sedang berdiri dihadapannya.

"XOXOmermaid semakin kacau, kaum Hades sudah memulai aksi mereka" ucap Sang Raja

"Lalu apa yang bisa kami perbuat Ayahanda?" tanya sang anak sulung. Raja pun memberikan sebuah gulungan kertas yang sudah lusuh kepada anak sulungnya.

"Ini adalah ramalan yang telah ada, disana terlihat kaum Hades yang sedang menghancurkan dunia. Dan ramalan mengatakan Hades bisa dikalahkan oleh keenam ma-"

"Manusia?!" ucapan Raja terpotong oleh pekikan keenam anak-anaknya.

"Tapi Ayahanda tau, apabila manusia tidak diperbolehkan masuk ke daerah para duyung. Dan bukankah engkau sendiri yang membuat perjanjian dengan para manusia?" pertanyaan beruntun dari sang anak membuat Sang Raja menghela nafas untuk kedua kalinya.

"Saat itu Ayahanda membuat perjanjian agar manusia tidak memasuki wilayah para duyung, tetapi manusia yang ditulis ramalan adalah manusia yang mempunyai garis keturunan duyung. Mereka bukan sepenuhnya manusia" jelasnya dengan jelas dan bijak. Keenam anaknya mengangguk mengerti.

"eeung, Ayahanda apakah manusia yang diramalkan itu lelaki?" tanya anak yang paling bungsu

"Tentu saja, kalian bisa lihat disana digambarkan dengan dada rata haha" canda Sang Raja mencoba mencairkan suasana, sedangkan si bungsu hanya menyengir lebar dan kelima saudaranya yang lain menepuk dahi mereka bersamaan. Tetapi mereka juga merasa tenang mengetahui bahwa manusia –manusi tersebut adalah lelaki.

"Sudahlah lebih baik kalian beristirahat untuk besok mencari mereka" perkataan lembut Raja membuat hati keenam anak tersebut hangat dan segera pergi dari ruangan tersebut.

"Aku mengetahui bagaimana perasaan kalian terhadap perempuan-perempuan brengsek itu" lirih Sang Raja sambil mengepalkan tangannya.

.

.

.

.

 _ **TBC/END?**_

Han kembali dengan FF EXO sekarang yeeeaaayyy^^, soalnya pas liat mv sama comeback EXO jadi keinget ini FF yang dulu pernah Han bikin. SO daripada sia-sia dan lagi libur Han lanjutin nih FF, kalau misalkan banyak yang suka Han langsung Update cepet. Tapi kalau sedikit Han masih mikir apa ini FF layak untuk lanjut apa gak

Maka dari itu kalau mau tau kelanjutannya REVIEW JUSEYOOOOO:* :3


	2. Chapter 2: Beginning

SunHan38

.

.

Present

.

.

Under The Sea

EXOCouple

.

.

Summary:

Kota XOXOmermaid diserang oleh kaum Hades yang menginginkan dunia menjadi miliknya. Raja XOXOmermaid memberi keputusan dan menyuruh keenam anaknya untuk mencari manusia di daratan yang diramalkan untuk menyelamatkan kota mereka dan juga dunia ini. Siapakah manusia yang telah diramalkan itu?

.

.

Warning:

YAOI, TYPO(s), TIDAK SESUAI EYD, ABSURD

.

.

* * *

Cahaya matahari perlahan menerangi bumi sampai menembus laut yang gelap di bawah sana. Yifan, salah seorang pangeran XOXOmermaid dan juga pangeran paling tua diantara yang lain, mulai membuka matanya. Dia merenggangkan badannya sebentar lalu bangkit menuju kamar mandi, tidak mempedulikan kasurnya yang masih berantakan toh nanti pelayan akan membersihkannya.

Setelah bersiap-siap, Yifan menuju ke ruang makan dan terlihat Sang Raja yang sudah duduk di sana. Disaat Yifan memasuki ruang makan kerajaan Joonmyeon juga datang disaat bersamaan dengannya. "Pagi Ayahanda" Sapa kedua pangeran mereka sembari menunduk.

"Pagi juga putra-putraku yang tampan" Jawab sang Raja dengan seulas senyum yang khas. "Duduklah, kita tunggu adik-adik kalian yang lain" titah Sang Raja kepada Yifan dan Joonmyeon yang masih berdiri.

"Ya, Ayahanda" mereka berduapun duduk. Tidak lama dari itu seseorang memasuki ruang makan kerajaan dengan tenang, yaitu Sehun. Selang beberapa detik gelombang gelombang air kecil mulai terlihat lalu datanglah Chanyeol dengan penuh semangat dan senyum lebarnya.

"Pagi Ayahanda" _'cup'_ dengan senangnya dia mencium pipi sang Raja lalu duduk di kursinya. Dan sang Raja terkekeh melihat anaknya yang satu ini.

Lama mereka menunggu tetapi masih tersisa dua kursi yang belom terisi. Dan perut para pangeran dan tentu Raja sudah mulai kelaparan. _'kemana kedua anak ini?'_ batin mereka semua.

"YAA BERHENTI DISANA JONGIN KAU MEMBUATKU BERANTAKAN" suara nyaring nan keras mulai terdengar di seluruh kerajaan.

"KAU SENDIRI KENAPA MALAH BERHENTI SIH" dan satu lagi suara yang lebih berat dari yang tadi menyahuti.

"AKU KIRA KAU TERTIDUR LAGI" sekali lagi suara nyaring tersebut menggelegar.

.

.

Di ruang makan kerajaan bisa terlihat kedua putra mahkota yang sedang menunduk dalam karena dilihat tajam oleh saudara-saudaranya dan juga tatapan menyelidik dari Sang Raja. "Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi? Kenapa kalian berdua berteriak seperti itu?" Tanya Sang Raja.

"Jadi sebenarnya seperti ini-

 _ **FLASHBACK**_

 _ **Seseorang namja yang bersuara merdu sedang bersiul melewati lorong , namja itu adalah Jongdae. Saat Jongdae berenang dia terhenti di salah satu pintu kamar saudaranya, dia mendekatkan telinganya ke pintu dan terdengarlah suara yang sangat menyebalkan –menurut Jongdae-, yaitu suara ngoroknya Jongin. Merasa risih dia menjauhkan telinganya dan membuka pintu kamar itu.**_

' _ **krek'**_

" _ **Yatuhan, anak ini malasnya" Jondae melihat adiknya ini masih bergelemut dengan selimut. Jongdae pun menarik selimut dan menatap sesuatu yang aneh di dekat dada bidang adiknya. Dengan perlahan dia ambil sesuatu itu dan melihatnya.**_

 _ **Raut muka Jongdae berubah saat melihat sesuatu itu yang ternyata adalah majalah dewasa. Disana terlihat satu duyung perempuan seksi sedang meraba tubuh duyung lelaki disampinya, dan gambar lain memperllihatkan sepasang duyung laki-laki sedang bercumbu Jongdae seketia menegang melihat gambar terakhir.**_

' _ **anak ini benar-benar keterlaluan' batin Jongdae menatap Jongin jengah, 'aku kerjai saja kali ya hahahaha' Jongdae tertawa evil dengan seringai terpampang diwajahnya.**_

 _ **Jongdae perlahan menaiki kasur Jongin dan dengan hati –hati ia meraba perut sang adik yang cukup berbentuk dan meniupnya. "nggh" Jongin mengeluh dalam tidurnya. Jongdae makin tertawa evil didalam hatinya, dia melanjutkan aksinya . pelan-pelan dia merayap ketubuh atas adiknya.**_

" _ **Jonghhiinhhh sshh~" Jongdae merendahkan suaranya , satu tangannya ia letakan di pundak Jongin dan meremasnya sedangkan satu tangan yang lain ia mencoba mengambil bantal yang digunakan Jongin.**_

" _ **Soo~nggh" igau Jongin. Merasa sudah cukup mengerjainya Jongdae menarik bantal Jongin dan memukulya ke arah Jongin.**_

" _ **BANGUN DASAR MESUM" Jongdae memukul Jongin membabi buta dan Jongin langsung terbangun merasakan pukulan empuk yang terus menerus menimpa wajahnya.**_

" _ **Aiih yak yak Hyung aku bangun ungghh merusak mimpiku saja" Jongin bangkit dari posisinya. "Cepat Mandi!" Jongdae menatap Jongin tajam. Jongin meringis kesal mematap Jongdae lalu pergi ke kamar mandi.**_

" _ **Dasar mengganggu saja" gumam Jongin**_

 _ **Selesai dari kamar mandi Jongin berbaring lagi ke kasurnya. Jongdae jengkel melihat Jongin yang malas-malasan terus seperti ini. "Dasar kau ini, cepatlah bangun kita ke ruang makan" Jongdae melagkah duluan dan Jongin hanya menjawab dengan 'hhmm'. Merasa diabaikan oleh Jongin dia membalikkan badannya, "Kalau kau tidak ingin bangun akan aku kasih tahu tentang majalahmu ini ke ayahanda" ancam Jongdae ke Jongin lalu berenang cepat ke luar kamar Jongin. Sedangkan Jongin yang mendengar kata majalah langsung bangun dan mengejar Jongdae.**_

 _ **Dilain sisi Jongdae merasa bahwa ancamannya tidak berhasil, jadi dia berhenti ingin melihat kebelakang namun naas sebelum ia menengok dirinya sudah ditabrakn oleh Jongin dan membuat tataan rambutnya yang sudah rapi menjadi berantakan kembali.**_

 _ **END OF FLASHBACK**_

Mereka yang mendengar cerita dari Jongdae langsung bengong. Jadi selama ini mereka menunggu lama hanya untuk menunggu Jongdae membangunkan Jongin dengan cara gilanya. 'Haah' mereka mengembuskan nafas bersamaan.

"Yasudah masalah ini kita bahas lain kali saja, lebih baik kita sarapan terlebuh dahulu" Sang Raja membuka mulutnya. Dan mereka patuh kepada perkataan Ayahanda mereka. Sarapan pun berjalan dengan tenang dan sedikit awkwwarrd.

.

.

Saat ini mereka sedang berada di ruang rapat kerajaan, Yifan menatap kertas yang berada di tangannya binggung , di sana dapat dilihat gambar enam laki-laki tetapi entah kenapa perawakan mereka sangatlah anggun.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan Yifan?" Joonmyeon menatap Yifan dan kertas itu bergantian

"Tidak hanya aku masih belum mengerti tentang kertas ini" Yifan masih meneliti kertas yang digenggamannya. "Aku juga tidak mengerti setelah membacanya semalaman" Joonmyeon menerawang isi kertas itu di kamarnya semalam sampai ia tertidur.

"Ehm" Sang Raja berdeham membuat semua diam begitu juga Yifan dan Joonmyeon.

"Begini, sekarang aku ingin menjelaskan kepada kalian mengenai semuanya, jadi harap tenang" sesuai perintah Sang Raja mereka diam. Mendapat respon yang bagus Sang Raja melanjutkan perkatannya. "Karena kalian sudah mengerti tentang Kaum Hades dan niat busuk mereka, jadi kita akan membahas tentang enam manusia yang telah di ramalkan saja. Pertama keenam manusia tersebut adalah laki-laki seperti yang ku katakan semalam. Kedua, keenam manusia kalian adalah partner atau bisa dibilang mate kalian, Jongin jangan menyela ucapanku" Jongin yang tadi ingin mengattakan sesuatu langsung bungkam.

"Kulanjutkan, ketiga keenam manusia itu bukan sepenuhnya manusia jadi mereka juga sama seperti kalian mempunyai kekuatan spesial. Namun bedanya jika kalian tidak bisa menggunakan kekuatan kalian di daratan, sedangkan keenam manusia tersebut bisa menggunakan kekuatan mereka di daratan maupun di laut, nah ada yang mau ditanyakan?"

"Ayahanda apa maksud anda dengan mereka menjadi mate kami?" tanya Yifan sopan

"Benar Ayahanda apa ini sama saja kita mencari jodoh?" Joonmyeon menimpali.

"Anak-anakku sudah waktunya kalian mencari pasangan dan memberiku cucu. Aku tau kalian masih belum bisa membuka hati kalian akibat peristiwa tersebut. Aku juga merasa sedih atas kepergian Ibunda kalian, tetapi ini bukan salah kalian. Ibunda kalian pasti senang kalau dia bisa melihat anak-anaknya bahagia dan bisa berkumpul dengan kita lagi" Sang Raja menunduk sedih seketika kejadian itu teringat lagi di kepalanya, dimana sang istri diculik oleh wanita-wanita murahan itu.

"Maafkan kami Ayahanda kami akan berusaha semampu kami agar bisa membuat Ibunda kembali bersama kita" ucapan Chanyeol tadi membuat Sang Raja tersenyum kembali. Dia harus kuat, dia tidak boleh terlihat sedih di hadapan anak-anaknya.

"Tidak apa Chanyeol, oh ya dan ini aku memberi kalian sebuah kalung. Kalung ini yang akan menunjukkan kalian mate kalian masing-masing. Kalung ini akan bersinar dan membuat hati kalian berdetak saat bertemu dengannya" Sang Raja memberikan sebuah kalung kepada anak-anaknya.

Yifan mendapatkan kalung berbentuk jam pasir, Joonmyeon mendapatkan kalung berbentuk unicorn, Chanyeol mendapatkan kalung berbentuk light, Jongdae mendapatkan kalung berbentuk frost, Jongin mendapatkan kalung berbentuk banteng, dan Sehun mendapatkan kalung berbentuk bola-bola kecil yang mengelilingi satu bola besar.

"Aku harap kalian bisa menemukannya tepat waktu"

.

.

.

Di daratan, tepatnya di SM University terlihat 6 dosen cantik yang baru memasuki kampus tersebut. Dengan angkuhnya mereka berjalan dengan high heels yang bermerek, badan bagai model, dan wajah secantik bunga yang baru saja mekar. Beberapa langakah memasuki tempat mereka mengajar suara hiruk piruk langsung menyambut mereka.

"Semoga Hari Kalian Meyenangkan Kawan" ucap mereka bersamaan dengan seringai di wajah cantik mereka.

.

.

.

 _ **TBC/END**_

Huwaa thanks for review kalian ini ff nya Han lanjut kilat dan maaf kalo misalkan agak aneh. Oh iya mau ngejelasin aja disini para mermaid yang namja ga pake baju gitu, jadinya Jongdae bisa grepgrepe Jongin. Terus disini Han kasih sepenggegal clue buat siapa Kau Hades dan kenapa Pangeran benci Kaum Hades.

Nah sekarang buat balesan review

LVenge : jadi ukena jadi mermaid iya kayak di ariel gituu tapi versi cowoknya hehe, teruss jadi mermaidnya belakangan gitu/? pokoknya berubahnya itu chapter selanjutnya selanjutnya lagi. Thanks for review^^

Kim Youngzie : Ini udah update yaa.., iya soalnya lebih suka nulis semua couple gitu daripada sendiri-sendiri. terinspirasi oleh temen pas dia bikin drama dulu hehehe thanks for review^^

Nanda829 : Ini udah dilanjut looh, iya Han lebih suka ofc couple daripada cracknya hehehe, hayo siapa yang jadi kaum Hades?tunggu di chap depan yaa. Thanks for review^^

xingmyun : udah dilanjut dan kilaatt yaa hehehe Thanks for review

shabrinadivaniarl : thanks dibilang unik ffnyaaa, ini udah update yaaa thanks for review^^

kazuro.o :udah lanjuttt thanks for review^^

viaerlyta: aduh makasihh ini udah dilanjut yaa Thanks for review^^


	3. Chapter 3: Meet

SunHan38

.

.

Present

.

.

Under The Sea

EXOCouple

.

.

Summary:

Kota XOXOmermaid diserang oleh kaum Hades yang menginginkan dunia menjadi miliknya. Raja XOXOmermaid memberi keputusan dan menyuruh keenam anaknya untuk mencari manusia di daratan yang diramalkan untuk menyelamatkan kota mereka dan juga dunia ini. Siapakah manusia yang telah diramalkan itu?

.

.

Warning:

YAOI, TYPO(s), TIDAK SESUAI EYD, ABSURD

.

.

Seorang yeoja manis menatap keenam siswa tampan dihadapannya, dia meneliti lagi kertas yang dipegangnya dan memperhatikan kembali keenam namja tersebut.  
"Kalian serius keponakan Siwon? Artis terkenal itu?" tanya yeoja tersebut yang bernama Byun Baekhyun. Sedangkan yang ditanya hanya menganggukan kepala mereka bersamaan.

"Tapi kenapa aku tidak pernah melihat kalian ya?" Baekhyun menatap tajam yang sebenarnya terlihat lucu dimata ke enam namja tersebut.

"Ada apa sih Baek? Kok lama sekali?" sebuah kepala menyembul dari balik pintu melihat keadaan di dalam ruangan

"Kau tau Lu mereka adalah keponakan dari Choi Siwon artis terkenal itu!" Pekik Baekhyun.

"HAH KAU SERIUS?" sekarang giliran orang dibalik pintu itu, Luhan, berteriak

"Coba kau tanya saja mereka"

"Kalian serius tidak mengada-ngada?"

"Ya kami serius Dosen cantik" salah satu dari keenam namja tersebut angkat bicara, pria dengan kulit terpucat diantara yang lain menyeringai tipis. Sedangkan Luhan hanya tersenyum kecut mendengarnya.

'KAU BILANG AKU APA CANTIK?! KU HAJAR BARU TAU RASA AKU INI MANLY HUH UNTUNG SAJA DIA KEPONAKAN ARTIS DAN JUGA TAMPAN KALAU TIDAK- eh tadi aku bilang dia apa tampan?' batin luhan dan langsung saja dia memukul kepalanya.

"Ah begini saja daripada berlama lama kami ingin memperkenalkan diri, saya Dosen ByunBaek saya dosen dalam pelajaran vocal dan ini Dosen XiLu dia adalah dosen fashion nah kalau sudah ini adalah jadwal kalian untuk satu semester, ada yang ingin ditanyakan?"

Salah satu namja tinggi mengangkat tangannya, "Apa kalian tidak memberi kami touring campus?" tanya namja tersebut atau bisa dipanggil Chanyeol.

Baekhyun menaikan alisnya, "Ah sepertinya ada yang menginginkan Campus touring Lu, Bagaimana menurutmu" Jawab Baekhyun sinis.

"Uuuu manjanya hahaha.., kalian akan mendapatkan Campus Touring tapi tidak dengan kami. Kalau kalian ingin dengan kami tentu saja ada biaya tambahan benarkan Baek Hahaha" Luhan menimpali dengan nada menyindir.

"Yasudah Lu lebih baik kita pergi, ah ya guide tour kalian akan datang sebentar lagi anak-anak HAHAHAHA" Baekhyun dan Luhan meninggalkan ruangan itu dengan tertawa.

Setelah Luhan dan Baekhyun pergi meninggalkan ruangan keenam namja tersebut mendecih sebal, "Hah sepertinya manusia itu memang menyebalkan" ucap Jongin. "Dan juga terlalu percaya diri huh liat ke dua perempuan tadi cih menyebalkan sekali, dan kau juga Sehun ngapain memuji dosen itu ya aku tau dia cukup cantik tapi tidak dengan kepribadiannya" Chanyeol mendumel panjang lebar kesal karena tadi dia menjadi bahan tertawaan.

"Sudahlah kalian tenang kta tunggu saja Tour Guide kita " Yifan angkat bicara dan semua langsung diam, tidak berapa lama datanglah seorang yeoja dengan makeup yang tebal dan bibir yang berlipstik merah cabe membuka pintu.

"AYO KITA BERKELILING CAMPUS" suara nyaring yeoja itu menggelegar keseluruh ruangan

' _sepertinya nasib tidak berpihak kepada kami'_ batin keenam namja tersebut.

.

.

Seorang Yeoja tinggi bak model Victoria Secret sedang menyiapkan beberapa peralatan olahraga di lapangan sampai suara seorang perempuan menyapanya, "Dosen Zi Annyeong"

"Annyeong Dosen Jieun" Yeoja tersebut, Zitao, menyapa balik temannya disebrang sana.

"Kau sedang bersama siapa?" Tanya Zitao kapada Jieun dengan sedikit berteriak.

"Ah! Mereka adalah mahasiswa baru di Kampus ini, asal kau tau Dosen Zi mereka adalah keponakan Choi Siwon artis terkenal itu!" Sahut Jieun dengan bersemangat.

"WAA JINJAYO? Mereka pasti tampan nee" Zitao berjengit senang dan tidak sadar menjatuhkan peralatan olahraga yang ia pegang mengenai kakinya.

" _Ouuchh_ "

"Kau tidak apa Dosen Zi?"

"Ahh.., aku tidak apa Dosen Jieun, Kau lanjutkan saja Campus Touringnya aku ingin membereskan alat-alat ini dulu"

"Baiklah Dosen Zi aku duluaan" Jieun melambaikan tangannya kearah Zitao yang dibalas dengan anggukan dan senyum manis Zitao. Mereka tidak menyadari sepasang mata menatap intens kearah Zitao.

"Anak-anak Dosen tadi adalah Dosen dibidang Olahraga namanya Dosen ZiZi, oh ya apabila kalian penasaran kenapa ada bidang olahraga disini. Itu dikarenakan Lee SooMan, pemilik kampus, tidak ingin mahasiswanya mempunyai fisik yang lemah. Dan bidang olahraga adalah bidang yang wajib kalian ikuti" jelas Jieun panjang lebar kepada keenam namja dibelakangnya.

"Dosen Jieun, tapi kenapa yang mengajarnya Yeoja bukan Namja?" Tanya Joonmyeon dengan sopan.

"Saya juga tidak tahu, Lee Soo Man yang menetapkannya disana" Jawab Jieun sambil mengendikkan bahunya.

"Kalau saya boleh tahu anda mengajarkan materi apa?" Kali ini Yifan yang bertanya kepada Jieun.

"Hmm.., kalau saya disini mengajarkan materi yang berhubungan dengan Trigometri, statiska, matriks, dan lainnya yang berhubungan dengan angka" Jawab Jieun dengan senyum lebar,dia senang mahasiswa baru ini bertanya tentang dia. Dan Yifan menganggukkan kepalanya tanda ia mengerti.

"Oh ya _FYI_ dosen dosen disini kebanyakan adalah Yeoja jadi bersenang-senanglah" perkataan Jieun barusan membuat wajah keenam namja itu berubah menjadi suram.

.

.

.

Di kantin kampus terlihat 3 yeoja cantik yang sedang menyantap makanan mereka, Oh jangan lupakan juga mahasiswa- mahasiswa yang mengelilingi mereka.

"Yaampun Dosen Xiu sangatlah maniss"

"Tidak tidak Dosen D.O lebih maniiss"

"Dosen Lay cantik dan manis, dia seperti boneka sajaa"

"Kenapa mereka sangatlah cantik"

"Mereka seperti malaikat sajaa"

Banyak sekali pujian pujian yang dilayangkan untuk ketiga dosen cantik ini, sedangkan yang dipuji tetap menikmati makan siang mereka.

"Kau dengar itu Xiu mereka terlalu berisik" bisik Kyungsoo kearah Xiumin

"Aku tahu aku ini imut tapi bisakah tidak berteriak seperti itu menyebalkan sekali" Xiumin mendengus kesal

"Sudahlah kalian ini seharusnya bersyukur dipuji daripada kita dihina" Ucap Yixing dengan nada santainya

"Yixing" ucap Xiumin dan Kyungsoo bersamaan dengan nada datar

"Apa? Ada yang salah" Yixing memiringkan kepalanya bingung yang terlihat sangat imut. Dan diikuti teriakan mahasiswa di sekeliling mereka.

"Seriouly Xing, perkataanmu barusan sangatlah kontrovensi" kata Xiumin serius

"Memang tadi aku ngomong apa?" Yixing menatap Xiumin dengan tatapan tanpa dosanya.

'Kenapa aku punya teman yang sebodoh ini' batin Kyungsoo dan Xiumin

.

.

.

Keenam namja tampan dari laut dan juga seorang Dosen cantik dengan lipstik merahnya melanjutkan Campus touring ke arah kantin -sebenarnya Jieun saja yang sudah lapar-. Saat mereka memasuki Kantin Kampus Jieun melihat teman seperdosenannya sedang makan, dengan semangat dia langsung menuju kearah mereka, dan jangan lupakan enam namja yang terus mengekor dibelakangnya.

"Dosen Xiu Dosen Lay Dosen D.O" Panggil Jieun dengan senyum lebar

"Ah Dosen Jieun" Kyungsoolah yang pertama kali mendengar Jieun memanggil mereka

"Kalian sedang makan?" tanya Jieun sedikit berbasa-basi

"Tentu saja kau tidak lihat?" jawab Xiumin dengan sedikit ketus, moodnya sedang tidak enak karena mahasiswa-mahasiswa tadi

"Hahaha maaf Dosen Xiu sepertinya moodmu sedang tidak baik" kata Jieun sambil tertawa cekikikan melihat ekspresi temannya ini sangat lucu walaupun sedang badmood. "Hmm boleh aku bergabung eh maksudku kami makan bersama?" sekali lagi Jieun bertanya kepada ketiga teman dosennya itu.

"Tentu saja" Jawab Lay dengan senyum lembutnya yang membuat dimplenya terlihat manis di wajahnya. Dan hal tersebut membuat Jantung Joonmyeon sedikit berdesir hangat.

Mereka pun duduk bersama dengan posisi empat dosen dan disebrangnya 6 mahasiswa. Keadaan mulai sunyi saat mereka duduk.

"Ah ya aku lupa! Kenalkan mereka adalah mahsiswa baru di kampus ini" suara Jieun memecahkan keheningan diantara mereka.

"Pantas saja aku tidak pernah melihat mereka" ucap Xiumin dengan menopang dagunya dan menatap ke arah enam namja tersebut, tapi entah kenapa matanya tertuju kepada Jongdae.

"Berita baiknya mereka adalah keponakan Choi Siwon artis terkenal itu" ucap Jieun dengan nada yang cukup kencang dan itu membuat seisi kantin heboh.

"WAA JINJJAA" Teriak ketiga Dosen cantik tersebut kaget

"tentu sajaa nah anak-anak silahkan perkenalkan diri kalian"

Mereka saling tatap satu sama lain seakan memberi kode untuk siapa yang mulai pertama. Dan dengan kompak mereka menatap kearah Joonmyeon dan Yifan, sedangkan mereka berdua hanya mendengus sebal kedongsaeng dongsaengnya.

"Ne annyeong Yifan imnida" ucap Yifan dengan singkat setidaknya dia harus bersifat formal di depan dosennya.

"Perkenalkan nama saya Joonmyeon salam kenal" sekarang giliran Joonmyeon dia memperkenalkan dirinya dengan senyum angelicnya.

"Nama saya Chanyeol salam kenal semuaa"dilanjutkan dengan Chanyeol dengan senyum lima jari sepertinya moodnya sedang baik karena dia melihat makanan yang sudah disajikan di depannya.

"Kalau saya Jongdae" namja dengan suara yang indah tersenyum kalem saat memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Ehhm saya Jongin dan disebelah saya adalah Sehun, magnae dari kita semua" dan yang terakhir Jongin memperkenalkan diri dan juga memperkenalkan magnae mereka.

"Nah sekarag giliran kami memperkenalkan, nama saya Dosen Lay saya mengajarkan seni tari Dance" ucap Yixing dengan lembut membuat hati Joonmyeon berdesir kembali.

"Kalau saya Dosen DO, kalian akan tahu saya ada di kelas mana" Kyungsoo memperkenalkan dirinya dengan singkat.

"Dosen XiuXiu saya mengajarkan seni Rapping yo" Xiumin memperkenalkan dirinya dengan nada _swag_ nya.

"Sudahkan perkenalannya, kalau begitu ayo kita makaaaann" Kata Jieun dengan semangat membara melihat makanan sudah di depan mata. Diikuti yang lain mulai memakan pesanan mereka.

.

.

.

Bulan sudah terlihat di langit malam keenam dosen cantik ini berkumpul di sebuah ruangan menunggu datangnya seseorang. Dosen cantik yang tertua disana mencoba untuk menghubungi seseorang lewat telepon genggamnya. Sedangkan yang lain asyik mengobrol satu sama lain.

Tidak lama ketika semua sedang sibuk dengan urusan masing-masing Seorang namja tua membuka pintu yang terdesain sangat antic itu.

"Aedul-aahh~" suara lembut khasnya menyapa keenam telinga dosen cantik disana, dan membuat semua menghentikan aktivitas mereka seketika.

"Sooman Appaaa" Teriak mereka serentak

.

.

.

 **TBC/END?**

 **Annyeong Han balik buat bikin lanjutan nih ff kkk, makasih banget buat yang udah review, follow, dan favorite ff ini. Han terharu bangeeettt jadi dengan semnagat 45 Han ngelanjutin ff ini deeh. semoga suka ya di chapter iniii dan semoga terjawab beeberapa pertanyaan yang ada kkk~**

 **Thanks for:**

Nanda829

SeiraCBHS

desound2112

ChenMin EX-Ochy

hanifaal

hunexohan

imnobody95

oh chaca

Kim ChenMin

xingmyun

07

argyanti24792

 ** _THANKS FOR READING AND PLEASE REVIEW OR COMMENT TOO_**


	4. Chapter 4 : The Past

SunHan38

.

.

Present

.

.

Under The Sea

EXOCouple

.

.

Summary:

Kota XOXOmermaid diserang oleh kaum Hades yang menginginkan dunia menjadi miliknya. Raja XOXOmermaid memberi keputusan dan menyuruh keenam anaknya untuk mencari manusia di daratan yang diramalkan untuk menyelamatkan kota mereka dan juga dunia ini. Siapakah manusia yang telah diramalkan itu?

.

.

Warning:

YAOI, TYPO(s), TIDAK SESUAI EYD, ABSURD

.

.

"Sooman Appa!" pekik keenam dosen disana saat melihat seorang namja tua memasuki ruangan itu.

"Hai anak-anak bagaimana kabar kalian?" Tanya namja tua tersebut atau Sooman, menatap keenam orang tersebut dengan kasih sayang.

"Baik Appa.., dan tadi ada mahasiswa baru yang menggoda Luhan ge lagi hahaha" Jawab Baekhyun sambil menggoda Luhan yang sedang kesal.

"Ck diamlah Baek kau membuat moodku semakin memburuk" Luhan mendecih kearah Baekhyun dan menyilangkan kedua tangannya.

"Ohh..., jadi anak-anak itu sudah masuk ya hari ini" gumam Sooman dengan menaruh dagunya diatas tangannya.

"Appa terdengar mengenal mereka dekat" selidik Xiumin penasaran, mata sipitnya menatap penuh selidik. Diikuti tatapan penasaran dari dongsaeng-dongsaengnya.

"Aku memang mengenal mereka, ada yang salah?" Sooman balik menatap keenam orang yang ia anggap sudah seperti anak itu dengan alis yang dinaikan.

"Kalau begitu bilang kepada pemuda putih pucat itu jangan bilang aku cantik lagi Appa, kau tahu kalau aku itu manly kan" cerocos Luhan sambil mempout bibirnya imut dan jangan lupakan tangan yang masih ia lipat itu.

"Sesungguhnya Ge perkataan mu tidak sesuai dengan gayamu saat ini" Kata Tao dengan polosnya lalu disusul tawa semua orang di dalam ruangan dan juga Luhan yang makin merajuk mendengar perkataan Tao.

"Apa itu yang membuat mu kesal sedari tadi Han?" Sooman menatap Luhan dengan sedikit seringai.

"Tidak, maksudku bukan dia saja, tapi dia yang memulai hari ini menjadi buruk Appa" Jawab Luhan manja kepada Sooman.

"Ah..., yasudah Luhannie kau jangan marah seperti itu lagipula yang memujimu tampan bukan?" Goda Sooman kepada Luhan yang sekarang telinganya sedang memerah karena mendengar perkataan Appanya.

"T-tiidaakk mereka biasa saja ya kan Baek?" Jawab Luhan gugup dan meminta bantuan Baekhyun yang duduk disampingnya.

"Kenapa jadi bawa-bawa namaku sih Lu ge! Kalau kau menyangkal mereka tidak tampan aku tidak mau karena jujur saja mereka semua sangat tampan, malah sempat aku berfikir kalau mereka bukanlah manusia" ucap Baekhyun ceplas ceplos. Dan Luhan hanya bisa cengo mendengar perkataannya barusan.

"Kalian ini berisik sekali yaa, sebenarnya ada apa Appa memanggil kami kesini?" tanya Yixing mengeluarkan suara, karena dia mulai kesal melihat Luhan dan Baekhyun yang bawel dan jadi melupakan tujuan awal mereka.

"Ah, Yixing-ah terimakasih mengingatkannya, aku sampai lupa" jawab Sooman menupuk dahinya pelan.

"Jadi Appa ingin memberi kalian tugas, yaa... bukan tugas berat untuk kalian" ucapan Sooman terhenti melihat raut wajah Tao berubah. Dan tertawa kecil karena ekspresi Tao yang sangat lucu.

"Appa hanya memberi kalian tugas untuk mengawasi keenam mahasiswa baru tersebut, setidaknya satu dari kalian akan mengawasi satu dari mereka, agar tidak susah" Sooman melanjutkan ucapannya yang sempat terhenti tadi .

"Kenapa?" tanya Kyungsoo pelan. Sooman yang mendengar suara anaknya yang manis itu tersenyum.

"Ada apa Kyungsoo?"

"Kenapa Appa tiba-tiba memberi tugas kami seperti ini? Apa yang istimewa dari mereka Appa? Apa karena keponakan Choi Siwon?" pertanyaan beruntun dari Kyungsoo membuat senyum Sooman makin lebar. Anaknya yang satu ini sangatlah kritis dan pintar dalam menebak suatu hal.

"Tidak Kyung, bukan karena mereka keponakan Choi Siwon, tapi karena mereka spesial... terutama bagi kalian" Jawaban yang diberikan Sooman membuat keenam namja disana heran.

"Apa maksudmu Appa?" Tao menatap polos kearah Sooman. Dipikiran Tao saat ini spesial yang dikatakan Sooman adalah seperti keluarga, seperti mereka, seperti Sooman yang menerima apa adanya Tao dan Hyung-hyungnya itu. Tapi apakah itu sama dengan yang dimaksud oleh Appanya ini?

"Nanti juga kau akan tau Tao-ah" Sooman hanya menjawab seadanya tanpa ingin memberitahu lebih.

"Tidak biasanya kau begini Appa, jika kau mengumpulkan kami biasanya itu adalah hal penting tapi tugas ini sangatlah tidak penting Appa" Xiumin menatap Sooman makin intens. Appanya yang sekarang terlihat berbeda dari biasanya. Bukan-bukan penampilannya tetapi dari Auranya, Xiumin dapat merasakannya.

"Appa hanya membiarkan kalian untuk lebih bisa berinteraksi dengan orang lain terutama laki-laki selain Appa" terang Sooman kepada anak-anaknya dengan nada serius.

"Kau seperti ingin menjodohkan kami saja" guman Yixing dari nadanya dia seperti terdengar kesal.

"Ya kalau kalian saling mencintai itu akan menjadi lebih baik" Sooman menatap Yixing dengan seringainya dan yang ditatap terdengar kaget, begitu pula dengan yang lain.

"A-apa maksudnya ini? Kalau kau ingin kami dengan mereka mempunyai hubungan khusus bagaimana pandangan orang-orang tentang kami Appa? dan juga apa mereka mau menerima kami yang seperti ini Appa?" Xiumin sebagai Hyung tertua angkat bicara mewakili perasaan adik-adik tersayangnya yang memilih diam.

Sooman balik menatap ke enam anak-anak manisnya ini bergantian, sesungguhnya di dalam hatinya dia belum ingin melepas mereka tapi apadaya takdir yang sudah berkata. Perlahan Sooman menghempuskan nafasnya lalu membuka suaranya,

"Lupakan masa lalu dan lihatlah ke depan, ada sesuatu yang indah menunggu kalian disana" perkataan Sooman mempunyai makna yang menghentak bagi keenam dosen cantik disana. Secara tidak langsung perkataan itu menyuruh mereka untuk menuju sesuatu yang indah itu tapi di lain arti mereka juga harus meninggalkan Sooman untuk mendapatkannya.

"Appaaa..." ucap mereka bersamaan menatap Sooman dengan pandangan berkaca-kaca.

"Sudahlah kalian tidak usah bersedih seperti itu, dan kalian bisa pulang, jangan lupa untuk menghapus riasan kalian mengerti?" Sooman mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan, dia perlahan berdiri, ,lalu merapikan coatnya.

"N-nnee.." Jawab mereka pelan. Mendapat respon dari ketiga anaknya Sooman pun meninggalkan ruangan itu.

.

.

.

Xiumin dan kelima dongsaengnya menatap kosong ke depan, sudah sembilan puluh menit mereka pergi meningglakan ruangan pribadi itu tanpa bersuara sedikit pun. Mereka mencoba mencerna semua perkataan Sooman yang sangat aneh sedari awal. Jadi mereka memutuskan untuk berkumpul lagi di ruang tamu mansion mereka yang megah ini.

Satu jam terlewat dan mereka masih enggan membuka suara sedikit pun. Tao melihat ke Unnie-unnienya, mata indah ini perlahan mulai berair mengingat kejadian 13 tahun yang lalu. Ia menundukan kepalanya karena tidak kuasa menahan air matanya yang semakin menumpuk di pelupuknya.

 **-FLASHBACK-**

Namja kecil bermata panda itu meringuk di bawah meja makan ketakutan. Di luar sana sudah banyak sekali warga desa yang ribut dan membawa obor masing-masing.

Namja Kecil itu, Tao, menangis dalam pelukannya. Dia menatap semua orang dewasa yang mencoba memasuki rumahnya melalui jendela kusang. Orang-orang di luar sana terus saja meneriaki namanya dengan lantang. Mereka menyalangkan obor-obor itu untuk mencoba membuka pintu rumahnya.

 _BRAAK_

"Lihat anak sialan itu! Cepat bawa dia bersama monster lainnya ke alun-alun! Akan kita bakar disana bersama" Seru pria tua dengan rambut putih dan obor di tangan kirinya, ia arahkan ke arah Tao.

Para warga pun berbondong-bondong menghampiri Tao dan menggendongnya. Sedangkan Tao memberontak sebisa yang ia bisa. Tapi sepertinya tenaga anak kecil ini tidak sebanding dengan beberapa orang dewasa yang memeganginya.

Tao menangis lebih keras mencoba mencari pertolongan, tapi itu percuma. Karena semua orang menatapnya penuh benci.

"Hentikan itu, bocah!"

Pemuda dengan badan yang jangkung itu, mengikat tubuh Tao yang kecil di sebuah batang kayu yang panjang. Tao tidak sendiri di sana, ada beberapa anak lelaki juga yang sama sepertinya.

"Berhentilah menangis, percuma kau buang air matamu karena mereka tidak menghentikan ini semua." Ucap bocah lelaki bermata bulat di sebelahnya.

"T-tapi..hiikss...t-tao..takuut"

"Tenanglah Tao.., kita pasti akan selamat" suara lembut dari sisi sebelahnya yang lain, Tao menengok dan melihat bocah lelaki dengan pipi gembilnya tersenyum kearah dirinya.

"Berhentilah berharap Min" sanggah bocah laki-laki yang bermata seperti rusa.

"Kita lihat saja Lu"

Tidak lama setelah bocah gembil itu berbicara, tiba-tiba saja daerah sekitar mereka sudah ramai dengan teriakan penduduk.

Ternyata rumah para penduduk terbakar habis oleh api yang besar. Sebagian besar dari mereka mencoba memadamkan api dan sebagian lagi mengumpat kearah enam bocah yang mereka ikat.

Benar kata Xiumin, bocah gembil itu, dari arah berlawanan terlihat sesosok laki-laki datang menghampiri mereka dan membuka tali-tali yang terikat itu. Lalu dia membawa ke enam bocah itu pergi begitu saja, tanpa seseorang tahu akan hal itu.

Sooman, lelaki penyelamat keenam bocah ini, menempatkan mereka satu-satu di sofa. Ya! Sekarang mereka sudah berada di mansion rahasia Sooman. Dia tersenyum lembut kearah bocah-bocah manis yang dihadapannya.

"Oke, anak-anak aku Lee Sooman, terserah kalian ingin memanggilku apa, paman Lee,Appa? Kekeke~" Sapa Sooman mencoba mencairkan suasana yang ada.

"Appaa..." sendu bocah laki-laki manis yang seperti puppy. Dan kelima lainnya merunduk dengan pandangan sedih.

"E-ehmm.., bagaimana kalau kalian memperkenalkan diri kalian agar saling mengenal" Ucap Sooman sambil menepuk-nepuk kepala anak kecil barusan.

"Dimulai darimu saja bagaimana?" Sooman menunjuk anak lelaki manis seperti puppy tadi dengan tersenyum.

"A-ahh namaku Byun Baekhyun salam kenal"Bocah itu tersenyum malu-malu.

"Aku Zhang Yixing, salam kenal yaa"Bocah dengan dimple di wajahnya itu tersenyum manis.

"Perkenalkan namaku Xi Luhan" Dia tersenyum sangat canti dengan mata rusanya ikut tersenyum.

"Haii semua aku Kim Minseok, tapi panggil saja Xiumin"Bocah dengan pipi gembil itu tersenyum lebar.

"Namaku Do Kyungsoo, senang bertemu kalian" Bocah bermata deo tersenyum imut kearah yang lain.

"Aku Z-zi Tao, Huang Zi Tao" kata Tao dengan terbata.

Sooman tersenyum menatap mereka. Dia senang mereka masih bisa tersenyum untuk saling menyapa. Sooman mengaharapkan yang terbaik untuk mereka ke depannya.

Setelah kejadian tersebut, Sooman membuat ketentuan untuk mereka. Keenam anak lelaki itu harus berpenampilan seperti perempuan agar tidak ketahuan oleh warga sekitar. Dan mereka setuju, karena itu juga untuk keselamatan mereka.

 **-FLASHBACK END-**

"Tao? Hei kau baik-baik saja? Kenapa menangis panda?" Xiumin yang berada di samping Tao, menepuk-nepuk pipi tembam Tao.

"E-eh Xiu-Jie?" Tao mengerjap matanya

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Luhan khawatir.

"H-hmm aku hanya teringat saat awal kita bertemu Ge hehee" Cengir Tao menyembunyikan ekspresinya

"Astaga Tao-ie~ mengapa kau mengingat itu sih! Lebih baik kita jalan-jalan saja keluar. Melihat pemandangan laut yang indah saja yuuk" ucap Baekhyun tiba-tiba sambil merangkul Tao dari belakang.

"Aaah benar jugaa.., kita pikni malam saja di pesisir pantai" usul Yixing dengan cengir polosnya.

"Yixing kau ini masa piknik saat malam di pantai lagi, kita bisa masuk angin tahu" Kyungsoo menggetok kepala Yixing pelan.

"Ouch.., Kyung itu hanya usul ku saja, kan kita bisa menghemat uang daripada membeli makanan di jalan" Yixing mengerucutkan bibirnya, kesal. Dia mengelus kepala yang bekas menjadi korban kekerasan Kyungsoo.

"Gini saja kita bawa makanan kecil saja, jaga-jaga kalau kalian lapar" urai Xiumin sebagai anak tertua disana, menengahi Kyungsoo dan Yixing yang sedang berdebat tadi.

Mereka pun bergegas untuk pergi menuju pantai di dekat mansion. Sesaat mereka di Pantai, ada segerumbul orang yang tidak asing lagi.

Xiumin menajamkan matanya untuk melihat orang-orang itu. Tatapannya tertuju pada namja yang sedang bertelanjang dada disana.

"Hei..., siapa mereka? Ayo kita samperin" Ajak Baekhyun dengan semanagat. Dan kelima temannya mengikuti dari belakang

.

.

.

Di pesisir pantai, Yifan, Joonmyeon, Jongdae, Chanyeol, Jongin, dan juga Sehun, baru pulang dari tempat asal mereka. Melepas rindu dengan sang ayahanda dan menceritakan pengalaman hari pertama mereka di tempat kuliah.

Mereka berenam sudah dalam wujud manusia dan hanya menggunakan celana pantai tanpa atasan. Ya benar mereka sedang _shirtless_ , pemandangan yang sangat _Hot_ bukan?

"Hyung ternyata berenang dari XOXOmermaid ke daratan capek banget" keluh Chanyeol manja ke Junmyeon.

"Kau ini ngeluh terus kerjaannya, gaada yang lebih berguna lagi apa?" Balas Yifan kepada Chanyeol kesal. Chanyeol yang mendengar perkataan Yifan hanya bisa mendengus tidak mau membalas tetuanya.

"Sudahlah kita harus cepat pergi sebelum ada orang yang datang"kata Joonmyeon terburu-buru.

"Sudah terlambat Hyung" suara kecil dari Sehun membuat semua mata membelak kaget. Dan mengikuti arah mata Sehun. Betul saja, dari arah sana terlihat keenam yeoja yang figurnya sangat familiar.

Makin lama, bayangan itu terlihat jelas. Wajah mereka sudah terlihat sekali. Mereka makin kaget melihat dosen-dosen mereka berada di hadapan mereka.

Begitupula dengan keenam dosen cantik ini, mereka sangat terkejut melihat murid baru mereka berada di pantai saat tengah malah dan dengan bertelanjang dada. Ya tuhan, tisu mana tisu bisa bisa mimisan di tempat ini.

"A-apa yang kalian lakukan?" tanya Xiumin dengan tergagap. Mencoba untuk tidak ber-fangirling ria.

"Yang kami lakukan itu bukan urusan kalian tahu" jawab Yifan ketus. Melihat mereka dari atas sampai bawah. Dia bingung mereka itu umurnya berapa sih? Seperti anak kecil saja ke pantai menggunakan pajama. Ada ada saja memang.

"Judes sekali sih, kan cuman nanya santai aja dong"Luhan membalas Yifan dengan lebih ketus. Menyipitkan matanya tanda tidak suka dengan orang itu.

"Yifan jangan seperti itu, maafkan kami dia tidak bermaksud seperti itu"kata Joonmeyon meminta maaf sambil membungkukkan badan.

"Ck.., apa-apaan itu Myeon, harusnya kita yang bertanya ngapain anak gadis perawan malam-malam ke pantai,ehm, atau kalian bukan gadis perawan ya"sindir Yifan sambil menaikan alisnya sebelah. Menyeringai menang menatap merendahkan ke arah mereka.

"KAMI BUKAN YEOJAA BODOOOH" teriakan sepuluh oktaf dari keenam dosen cantik itu menggelegar ke seluruh pantai, untung sekali di sana lagi sepi.

"MWOO!"

.

.

.

 _ **TBC/END?**_

HAPPYY NEW YEARRRRRRR

Selamat tahun baru untuk kalian..., dan ini kado spesial untuk awal tahun di 2017 ini hehehe

Maaf banget ya kalau lama banget buat update karena emnag lagi sibuk-sibukmya dan lagi ga dapet feel buat nulis. Tapi berkat commen kalian Han jadi semangat nulis lagi makasih buat kaliaaannn.

Nah sekarang mau bales buat review yaaa

: ini udah Han lanjut yaaa

TaoTaoZiPanda : Yaoi kokk.., udah kejawabkan kenapa mereka di sini jadi yeoja?

oohseh : Udahhh

Veera0702 : wahh thanks yaaa Han juga seneng kamu suka. Ada kok di chap ini heheehe. Chap ini udah panjang belum?

Guest : udahh...udahh... udahhh kok dilanjutnyaa

.1 : hayo udah kejawabkan kenapa mereka jadi yeoja dan manggil Sooman appa.., salam kenal jugaa

baekksong : Yaoi kook

nab03 : udah tahuu kann kenapaa, dan kalau Siwon itu kayak kerabat jauh mungkin next chap bakal di jelasin lagii.., ini udah lanjutt tapi maaf ga fast updatee terus baca yaa

Kim Youngzie : gapapa kook kamu udah review aja udah bikin Han seneng.., udah nii di chap ini dijelasiinn maaf gabisa fast updete terus baca yaa

xingmyun : aduuh pinter banget sih nebaknyaa hehehe udah di lanjut yaa

SilentB : Chapini masih kah kurang panjang? Thanks buat reviewnya

LVenge : Suara dosen dosen cantik kkk~ udah dilanjut yaaa

sangjoonpark : makasih buat masukan dan sarannyaaa..., maaf gabisa lanjut cepet thanks buat reviewnya

ChenMin EX-Ochy : duuhh maaf ya udh buat nunggu sama gabisa fast updateee.., thanks for review yaa

Oh iyaaa Han buat akun wattpad baru yang lama itu ke hack gitu deh, jadi Han close nama wattpadnya itu Cheekyyp. Di follow yaa hehehee.., dan Han juga bakal bikin cerita tapi non kpop. Lebih kayak cerita anak remaja ajaa dan juga bakal ada poem gitu aku nulis. Tuh kan malah ajdi promosi kkk~

Terakhir lagi makasih buat kalian yang udah review, follow, dan baca ff ini dan maaf Han ga fast update. So untuk bisa lanjut lagi ff nya jangan lupa untuk REVIEWWWWWWWW :*


End file.
